How do you save a planet?
by Cherybloom
Summary: Ichigo is transported mysteriously to Kish’s planet. But he is no where to be found. Ichigo must find him, but will she have to save a planet in the progress, or will she destroy it, if she can’t make that sacrifice? Please Review! Might have LEMON?
1. Chapter 1

**To Save a Planet **

_By: Laurel (me) _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew in any way, just my ideas and characters . _

* * *

Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye

"Ichigo go to bed!" I heard my mom yell from the kitchen, washing dishes. Clanging down the last dish she came into the living room where I was watching a late night television show.

"Good grief." She exclaimed, seeing me sprawled out on the couch in a very lazy fashion.

Looking up at her, she moved in front of the TV, blocking my view.

"Its 10:30 young girl and you have school tomorrow" She said sternly. Stifling a yawn I tried to argue with her.

"But mom!" I tried to complain, but her eyes gave me a 'don't give me that BS' danger. Shuddering, I retreated away from the couch. And mom got what she wanted, the TV.

Slowly I dragged myself up the stairs, to get to my bedroom. Once I was in my bedroom I remembered I had forgotten to brush my teeth.

Sighing I went to the upstairs bathroom taking the toothbrush from the toothbrush holder. And putting a dab of toothpaste on the brush, I began to brush my teeth, making my mouth feel tingly afterwards.

I peeked at the bathroom mirror, to be disappointed, only to see a normal human girl looking back. I did not have any sharp canines, no cat ears and tails that popped out when I got excited, and no turning into a cat when I got too excited, only to return into human form with a kiss anymore.

At one time I had cursed these abnormal parts of me, but now I just missed them. It was painful to be ordinary again.

I sighed going into my bedroom striping off my clothes. Standing there naked I felt venerable. So I put on my pajamas. They were shorts and a top, pink colored with a giant strawberry print on the front... I took my hair down and hopped into bed, making a pillow fly off. Giggling to myself I reached with my hand picking it up. I pulled down the bed covers beneath me and placed the pillow back to where my head would lye.

I turned off the light and went to sleep

* * *

I was dreaming. It was of me in Mew mew form, all the other mew mews were around me hugging me, as if they were saying goodbye. I on the other hand was frightened at there goodbye's. 

Then as if a cue was sent out they all began to walk away. Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro-san, walked away leaving me behind.

"Wait!" I cried after them, but they seem to ignore me. Pudding waved at me before they faded into white light.

Ryou, Kiichiro, and Masha appeared beside me, making me blink in surprise. Suddenly I felt arms around my waist.

"Ryou?" I realized turning my head to look at him, caching him in a smile as he hugged me.

Pulling me close for a second, he then released so he could talk.

"Ichigo, it was great, you working with us, Kiichiro and Masha agree. I enjoyed you working with me at Café Mew Mew, and I also enjoyed being with you as you fought." He said his eyes became sad. Kiichiro looked at him sympathetically.

Kiichiro tapped him on the shoulder gently, beckoning him to go. Then they began to go in the same direction that the other mew mews had disappeared into.

"Wait you're not going to leave me too, wait!" I cried out franticly. I tried to move my legs, but they didn't seem to budge. They just gave a little wobble.

They walked away fading into the white light.

"Guys!" I screamed, tears trickling down my cheeks. What more could this dream, no this horrible nightmare take from me. My heart stopped, and my eyes widened.

_Masaya…_

"No not him!" I screamed at the white light, a nothing place, that surrounded me. But my nightmares would come true, when I heard a familiar voice say my name.

"Ichigo?"

I spun around, there enough was my Masaya. His eyes looked at me kindly and he muttered my name in a mutter.

He was in his kendo outfit, like the days when I had still been new to the fact of liking him; it brought back memories and also brought tears. I stared into his eyes waiting, surely **he **wouldn't leave me, he was always there protecting me in danger or hurt and pain. He had proven time and time again that he would not let me down, yet here he was standing, making my heart fall to pieces.

"Ichigo, I love you and always will." He said, not moving to comfort me like he usually did. I looked at him with pleading eyes, my heart ached, 'Please not him.' My mind said over and over

"…But this time you must take on you're fate alone, this is part of you're destiny." He said looking away for a second.

"Masaya no…I need you." I pleaded, I felt small and helpless. He just gave a soft smile at my words, then turned to walk away, to go into the white light. My eyes blurred and I screamed out his name.

"Masaya!" I cried, I didn't care even if I was being informal, my boyfriend was going away.

This time as I tried to run, it was successful. But try as I might his body started to fade, when I got there he was completely gone. No trace of him left.

Falling to my knees I started to wail, my eyes burned from crying so much and my throat hurt from screaming, my body started to shake with new found anger.

"What kind of hell is this?!" I yelled using the last amount of energy I had left.

A feeling overcame me suddenly, feeling as if I were plunging into a deep pool, I struggled to breath, gasping, but it didn't seem like I could get any air in my lungs. Was this death? Was that why I was saying goodbye to all my friends? The ground began to shake beneath me as my mind whirled, finding I couldn't look around as everything was a blur.

I had the feeling of being swept over by the deep pool, my eyes strange and my balance became off, falling face down on the pure white floor. My brain urgently tried to think but nothing seemed to be clear like my brain was stupefied.

Then through all the storm and franticness a calming feeling swept over me, the pure white became black, everything around me; black.

I felt tired all over so giving into the weakness I closed my eyes, if this was death, then that was ok. The black calmed me and made me tired; I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I wouldn't know how much I would need that rest, for there was a huge journey ahead, and my fate counted on it...

* * *

Thank you very much for reading so far! Sorry I had to end this chapter with such a sour note, saying goodbye to her friends and all. I do hope you read more because I promise the next chapter will be exciting, with a little comedy thrown in. Lol it is also dealing with the TV. Please tell me if you liked it, hated it, or whatever. **You can do that by reviewing**. (And you don't have to sigh in to review any of my stories; I don't care if you want to anonymous about it.) So **I insist please Review **before you go.

Thank you, and hope to see you next chapter:)


	2. Chapter 2

**How to save a Planet**

_By: Laurel (me)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, if I did, this story here, would have become a musical comedy. _

* * *

_Chapter: two_

Nothing could prepare me for what I went threw next, not being a Mew, not being Masaya's girlfriend, no, not anything…

Still really, I was not complaining, I mean how beautiful the sight was. It was not horrible at all.

I felt like I was flying, no, soaring, over a land, full of beautiful lush wildlife. The green that invaded me astounded me, and a smile crept up my face.

I could see, whole forests of tall trees, beautiful fields that were filled with, and if I was not mistaken, _sunflowers_, and the bright sun seemed to do a glorious dance, casting light that bounced up, and back at you.

It looked like a perfect place, which also rekindled my belief that I was in heaven, it all made sense, Earth, in my eyes, had never been quite so beautiful, taken into part that I was miles above, where no human normally could fly. It _must_ be heaven.

In addition, it was just breathtaking.

I could feel a warm squeeze in my chest, maybe it was pride. Who knew, so that is why I just could not help myself,

"Ya!" I screamed in happiness, shortly forgetting my ordeal last, with having a sad goodbye to my loved ones and all.

As my happiness passed by me, where I could almost feel it at my fingertips, I suddenly shivered, was it because I was cold? No. Was it the wind? No. What was it? …Y-yes, something was wrong I knew it. It felt like it was trying to rip me up from the inside, that was just how strongly horrible it felt.

_Then he talked…_

"Hello, Mew mew, it is good to see you have so far enjoyed our planet, I would have been _heavily_ heartbroken, if you had not." cooed a dark, gruff, voice that could have made me jump out of my skin.

An arm slowly, snaked around my waist, "Please make yourself at home, on our planet." The evil one said.

_My face tensed, as the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. _

"_W-Who," I tried to let out. _

"You'll find out soon, pretty one, Mew Ichigo, whose scarlet blood shall spill."

My eyes widened, but before my mouth could move and make words I felt another kind of darkness take me, a frightening darkness, a, a, _sickening_ darkness.

It was _his _darkness.

----------------------------------------------

Kisshu awoke to the sudden heat on his backside, shirtless, as well as _hot, he_ sighed.

'_Earth,'_ in all its beauty, it could not compare to _home_. Now, if only he could have Ichigo, it would be a _perfect_ home, however, who was _he_ to grumble, and at least Ichigo would be happy, no matter how much of a loser that human _crap_ was.

Nevertheless, he was not so much on the upper scale of things on this day, so he decided a little grumble would do him good. (A/n: I'm basing this fic on the manga, so the aliens got the mew aqua. I know, so randomly thrown in there! )

_Dang it!_ He swore. His eyes opened as he caught glimpse through the trees, he could already hear her coming.

"Who in the hell," he stopped. Moreover, to gaze upon the female, "Marium, back so soon, I thought you hated my _suggestive_ ways?" he said with a coy grin. The woman ignored the rude comment, and pulled out the computerized parchment from her knapsack.

"The government wants you again. I suppose you thought you could go another year without paying your taxes?" she laughed evilly.

He growled, "Maybe it is _you_ Marium, ever think of that?" The alien girl rolled her eyes and tapped a foot whilst watching him read, hiding the curiosity that her eyes held.

He read the first line, lips almost quirked.

"Damn." He threw it back to her, "Hey Marium, what ever happened to my nice peaceful vacation?" He asked sarcastically.

"May I?" she asked politely, though she would rather kiss courtesies butt, then to be nice to _Kisshu_.

He shrugged, "Go ahead."

She read, then reread. She looked back at him, "H-How can this be?" her voice faltered.

"I know, it's the most dramatic things in my life, I probably won't come back alive." He said hopelessly.

The wariness around them increased. Marium dropped the parchment to the cool grassy ground.

"It's so friv-"

"It is I know, it's, so, so, yes, I think I have the word, _stupid_." he commented while chuckling.

"Y-yes" agreed Marium, having to sit down before her knees buckled under,

He snickered, "Well the children do like their toffee, Marium."

"But can't we make that here?" she argued.

He chuckled louder, "They say, it doesn't have the same flavor when you make it here, didn't ya know, that the candy business was big? It's supposed to be millions, you know Tart? He never could resist the candy."

Marium swallowed, "So you're going back to earth again?" Her light purple bangs blew into her eyes, though usually that annoyed the living hell out of her, as of now, it was the best gift she could have.

"You're leaving again Kisshu." She stated flatly, she could hear him yawn.

Marium turned her head away. Damn it, how dare he?

The asshole never _once_ looked at her, even before his trip, before their planet had become greener, farther then any of their imaginations, even when they were just children huddling to the nearest adult for warmth. She had not faltered to _ever,_ ignore him. Even when she was made fun of, for letting an _orphan_ stay by her side, she had loved him, she now supposed, but now, she only held a strange resentment, he seemed as if he were happy. He was certainly oblivious.

"You should go now." She said dryly.

He nodded, "Can you get me my shirt?"

"Get it yourself." She disregarded him, and then picked up the digital parchment. She considered saying something nice but hesitated.

"By Kisshu," She said before teleporting away.

"By Marium, you should visit more often." He said to the air. Then sighed, there was no pleasing her. He had to get going anyway.

Yawn, "I wonder if I'll get to see Ichigo." He said aloud while putting on his shirt, he looked around him in a goodbye, well a goodbye-for-now at least; he _was_ coming back anyway, so what did it really matter right?

"Eh, better go get Tart and Pai."

Little did Kisshu know that he was being set up. Oh, no, no, none would know where Ichigo exactly was, well that is to say, no one except a ruler. A cold-hearted, son-of-a-bitch sorta ruler. A ruler you'd hate to meet down a dark ally sort. And, the most surprise thing of it was?

_He was not, Deep Blue… _

* * *

Fist off, I want to make this _clear_, if this idea was done in any other fanfiction, I never took it, and it was called a c_oincidence_.

So please, please, don't give my story less credit. I have worked hard on it. I'm sorry I know, I probably sound annoying but if I'm not jealous, why do you have to be?

All right, now then. **Please Review**. Or, I will not write more.

Thanks. :)

_-Laurel _


End file.
